Once Upon a Wish
by Demiurga LB
Summary: TRADUCCION Hermione nunca se perdonara a si misma por no decirle cuanto lo amaba. Ahora que el se fue, todo lo que podia desear era verlo una vez mas. Al fina una historia de amor, pero tambien mas el destino de dos personas!


**Nota Traductoras: More Than You Can va hacer rescrita ENTERA y ahora les dejamos este fic MUY bueno**

**Personajes de J.K.R, historia de ****ChristinaFay****, ****traducción faneses**

**Ahora les dejo "Once Upon a Wish" con notas de la escritora:**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA ChristinaFay:<strong>

**No me malinterpreten, amo el personaje de Tonks… pero amo más a Remus. Considero que Hermione es mejor para él. Aun así estoy de acuerdo que 20 años es un poco de diferencia. Pero… si hay una voluntad hay un camino, ¡especialmente si se trata de la bruja más inteligente de su edad!**

**Aclaremos… nada me pertenece. Y siempre apreciare un review!**

**Once Upon a Wish**

**Capitulo**** 1-Owl Service**

**Octubre**** 12, 1982 Remus Lupin**

-lo siento Lupin. No puedo mantenerte más. El dueño de la tienda no quiere que los clientes sepan que tenemos un… - Wilson, un mago de cabello gris a cargo del "Dogweek and Deathcap", de repente se encontró atrapado en la mitad de la oración

-no importa. Entiendo… no pueden tener un hombre lobo en la bodega – Remus Lupin tomo su chaqueta y camino fuera de la tienda, sin mirar hacia atrás

-¡buena suerte, amigo! – escuchó la voz de Wilson gritándole desde atrás mientras que el viejo mago cerraba la tienda por la noche

- si claro, lo único que necesito es suerte, creo – murmuro para sí mismo mientras iba por la calle de Hogsmeade

La guerra había sido hace casi un año. La gente en la calle se estaba alistando para la gran celebración a final de mes. La guerra le arrebato sus amigos más cercanos, a quienes consideraba su familia desde la muerte de sus padres. Si, la guerra se los llevo a todos… los tres murieron, James, Lily y Peter. Y Sirius, a uno de los pocos en que confiaba, después de todo los traiciono. El mundo mágico no perdono a Remus por ser un hombre lobo, no importaba cuanto haya perdido en la guerra. Estaba cansándose de enviar solicitudes de empleo una y otra vez, solo para ser rechazado por su "condición", como siempre decían cortésmente. Incluso con algunas buenas referencias, como las que Dumbledore le había dado para el puesto en el almacenamiento de "Dogweek and Deathcap", el trabajo como siempre no podía durar más que un par de lunas llenas.

Mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a La Casa de los Gritos, recordó nuevamente a sus amigos. Nunca se había sentido tan solo en su vida. Sentándose en una piedra (N. T. en ingles dice "on a bolder" si alguien me puede decir que significa "bolder" se los agradecería), Remus miro el oscuro cielo, y vio la primera estrella brillando en el cielo este.

-si tan solo pudiera desear… que algún dia pueda encontrar a alguien que me acepte, se preocupe por mi y – se rio suavemente y sacudió su cabeza - y que me quiera por lo que soy – dijo para sí mismo. Después se rio de su inmadurez y sintió una sensación de alivio al notar que no había nadie cerca que pudo haber escuchado su patética petición. Pero no se dio cuenta de que un búho blanco como la nieve, con sus alas brillando en el crepúsculo, estaba prestando mucha atención en un gran roble, no muy lejos de él…

**Octubre 12, 2002, Hermione Granger**

Hermione Granger estaba temprano para la junta con sus amigos de Hogwarts del Sábado por la noche. En realidad, a penas estaba oscurecido. Mientras caminaba por Hogsmeade, lentamente saco de su mente los informes sin terminar y las reuniones con las que tenía que lidiar en el trabajo para esta semana. Tomando un gran respiro del aire otoñal, empezó a recordar.

La guerra había terminado hace unos 3 años. La vida de todos estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Harry y Ginny estaban felizmente casados. Ron y Lavender estaban comprometidos. Las tarjetas de saludo de Luna y Neville de la navidad pasada solo trajeron buenas noticas. Para ella, Hermione por fin había empezado su carrera en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Como Ron y Harry decían, este era el "trabajo soñado que por fin ayudaría a Hermione en su compleja misión de salvar el mundo mágico de las desigualdades". A pesar de que no apreciaba la broma, Hermione tenía que admitir que Harry y Ron la conocían muy bien. Ella tuvo la suerte de ser capaz de iniciar su brillante futuro con algo en lo que siempre fue apasionado

Aun así, Hermione no era feliz. En realidad, era miserable. El final de la guerra no ocurrió muy pronto.El fin de la guerra no ocurrió muy pronto. No lo suficientemente pronto como para darle una oportunidad más de estar a solas con él. Él murió, sin tenerla a su lado, sin que ella pudiera declararle su amor, sin que él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de rechazarla

Todo empezó como un pequeño e indefenso enamoramiento de una estudiante hacia su profesor, el querido maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el único, Remus Lupin. Pero, las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando ellos se encontraron nuevamente y pelearon juntos en la guerra. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos, ya sea con sus charlas intelectuales o pequeñas platicas mientras caminaban, le mostro un hombre diferente. El era un hombre inteligente, comprensivo, educado y determinado. Ella se había enamorado completamente de él, pero tenía miedo de que el la rechazara. El era un caballero. Sabía que él le iba a decir que lo olvidara. Así que espero por el momento correcto. Pero se fue, para siempre, y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de rechazar su amor.

Sintiendo la comezón en sus ojos, Hermione distraídamente saco un medallón de oro de su bolsillo al momento en el que llegaba a una zona cubierta de hierba. Se sentó junto a un gran roble, pasando sus dedos alrededor de su pequeña creación secreta. Era un pequeño reloj de arena rodeador por anillos de oro. De hecho, era un gira-tiempo hecho por sus propias manos. Lo estuvo pensando desde que supo sobre su muerte. Lo único que quería hacer era regresar un poco en el tiempo. Le tenía que decir. Tenía que verlo, aun que el rechazara sus sentimientos y jamás volver hablarle otra vez. Le conto a Harry sobre su plan de una rápida visita al pasado cuando tuvo la idea. El inmediatamente le advirtió que no jugara con el tiempo

-muchas cosas podrían salir mal – le dijo

El lado racional de Hermione estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. Aun así, cada vez que despertaba en la mitad de la noche, con lágrimas mojando su almohada cuando, las emociones se apoderaban de ella. Como todos los gira-tiempos fueron destruidos durante la guerra, Hermione hizo uno

-este será mejor – se dijo a sí misma- puedo hacer que cubra un periodo más grande de tiempo, y nunca seguir un reglamente – sonrió por sus propios planes. Bueno, después de todo, esa era una razón de porque era una Gryffindor y no una Ravenclaw

Cuando por fin completo su pequeño proyecto, decidió mostrarles a sus mejores amigos su plan secreto ¿O iba hacerlo? Le había dicho a Harry y Ron que ella tenía que mostrarles algo esta noche. Pero mientras el sol lentamente decencia en el oeste empezó a cuestionar su decisión ¿Qué dirían? ¿Serian racionales y le regañarían por sus planes? Después de todo, ellos no sabían las verdaderas razones de su idea para esta aventura. Había mantenido sus sentimientos por Remus para ella. ¿Que le diría si Harry y Ron tartán de convencerla de desistir? Miro el medallón en su mano con el ceño fruncido

-bueno, les diría, es importante para mí de arregla una pequeña cosa. Y volvería inmediatamente. Y nadie ni siquiera lo notaría – empezó a pensar en voz alta, sin prestar atención a sus dedos que empezaron a girara los anillos dorados que estaban alrededor del pequeño reloj de arena.

Mientras miraba el cielo, vio una brillante estrella mirándola a ella. Cuantas veces le había deseado a esa luz plateada, no lo recordaba. Se recostó en el pasto, cerrando sus ojos

-desearía que volvieras a mi – era una cálida noche de otoño. La briza era perfecta para la tan trabajadora Hermione tener un momento de silencio

Poco a poco se sumió a un sueño superficial, una gran lechaza blanca llego a su lado y justo los ojos de Hermione se abrieron rápidamente ¡El medallón no estaba!


End file.
